BA The Admirer
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: Evergreen finds herself tasked with the job of surrogate mother to a lost baby. But she also finds herself in the watch of a secret admirer and she decides to try and find out who they are
1. Chapter 1

A certain young brunette was sitting in the park on a bench watching the world around her go by slowly. She had been waiting there for two hours now just thinking about life and how she was 24 with still no boyfriend or anything. No family. No kids of her own. No nothing. She was alone. And as much as she liked her alone time, sometimes she wished she had someone with her to just be there for her. She needed someone who could look after her on her bad days. To love her. Hold her. Kiss her.

Her teammates did their best but it wasn't the same. She wanted that romantic relationship with someone but she often acted too cold to men that it turned them off her. Except for one man. One very manly man.

Oh how that white haired beast could be so thick sometimes. Honestly, she could be as rude to him as she wanted and ten minutes later he'd be paired with her again to go on a job. He never held anything against her. Hell half the time he didn't even know she was angry at him for being so blind about her feelings. He really infuriated her sometimes but othertimes, like today, she just wanted to be curled up in his lap with those strong arms around her tiny body. Oh why was Elfman just so…..that!

She didn't know what exactly "that" was but he was it. Be "that" meaning annoying, dense, thick, stupid, loving, caring, romantic, manly, protective, or all of the above. He was it. All of it. And she felt like nothing other than some rude girl who had no idea what she wanted.

Evergreen sighed taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. She wanted a family so bad. And she wanted it with him. Wait. No she didn't. But she did…didn't. Evergreen groaned in frustration. Why was this so complicated?! She was beautiful. The queen of Fairies. She herself was wanted by men throughout the land. But none of them came close to how she wanted Elfman but he didn't notice her in that way. And the men who did notice her in that way weren't her type. She got up off the bench walking out of the park. She was just too picky with her men. But she wanted the perfect life.

Evergreen arrived at her apartment and walked up to the door. She paused looking down the road a bit to see something moving in the bushes. She walked over looking to see some dogs trying to get to something inside. She moved the bushes a bit seeing a small something wrapped in a blanket. She grabbed a stick moving the blanket a bit to see a face of a baby she assumed by the size, was probably only 8 months old or there about. "Shoo! Get lost you stupid dogs!" she snapped getting rid of the dogs. She lifted the baby up undoing the blanket to see blood on it. "Does no one have any sense of decency?" she muttered walking back to her house.

She went inside and lay the child down checking for any signs of life which thankfully there were. She grabbed out a few bits and pieces and began to cover the spot where the wound was on its stomach. "That looks like an attack wound." She muttered to herself as she covered it. "Why would anyone purposely harm a baby?" She sat the child up against her chest rubbing his back gently. The poor thing was still unconscious but at least she knew him would be okay. She walked to the couch lying him down.

She sighed rubbing her head as she watched him. His small hand slowly grabbed hers holding it tightly. She inspected the baby over closely seeing no more wounds but there was something strange. Part of his left leg was stone. She frowned breaking the spell with her own magic. The child opened his eyes looking up at Evergreen with his big brown eyes. "Hm. Well both eyes seem to be working." She said watching as he looked around. He stretched babbling on about something when one of his arms turned to a bear's paw. She just stared at the arm. "Well I guess that's why you were left for the dogs to kill. They didn't want a take-over baby." She said lifting him up. "Now what shall I name you?"

"Hey Ever are you home!" Elfman's voice came as he knocked on the door. "Uh….hang on!" she called putting the baby down in a box and ran to the bathroom checking she looked presentable before she went back and opened the door. She grabbed his hand yanking him in and closing the door. "What are you doing here?! You want people to talk?" she snapped. "Talk about what?" he asked. There he went again. Why couldn't he have said 'I don't care if they talk. I wanted to see you Ever.'? Whisk her up into his arms and kiss her with all the passion in that body of his. Ever shook her head walking over to the couch. "Never mind. What's wrong?" she asked. "Master sent me to…to…uh…what's that?" he asked now looking at the baby.

"That's a baby Elfman. You were saying?" she said lifting up the baby. "Where did it come from?" he asked trailing off subject. "I don't know. It's got take-over magic and was left to be killed by dogs." She said. Elfman's shadow towered over her as he looked at the child seeing the bear paw before it went back to normal. Elfman said nothing just watching the baby. Ever looked up at him before making him sit on the couch. She then lay the baby in his hand. Ever could hardly believe it. The baby looked microscopic in Elfman's large arms. Then again, she looked pretty small compared to him too. And oh how she'd love to be up in his arms like that baby. Evergreen growled at herself. "Lucky damn baby." She muttered under her breath as she sat down.

"You going to keep it?" Elfman asked. "Yeah for now. I might give it away when it's old enough." She said. Elfman just stared at the baby. "Have you named it yet?" he asked. "No. Got any ideas?" she asked pushing her glasses up. "Well I always thought if I'd had a brother, I'd have wanted him called Koji." He muttered and Evergreen nodded. "Then he has a name." she said and Elfman looked at her. "Well I couldn't think of one so you just saved me a job." She said and he nodded. "So what did the master want?" she asked. "Oh nevermind. He had a job for you but I'll do it. I'll bring the money once I'm done but you need to look after Koji." He said putting Koji back in her arms. Evergreen watched as he got up again. "I'll only be a couple of days I think. If you need anything I'm sure Mira wouldn't mind helping you out." He said before disappearing out the door.

Evergreen looked at Koji and smiled stroking his cheek. "Koji Strauss. Hm, suits you very well." She said softly kissing his head. He just squealed softly holding her face gently. Evergreen smiled to herself. This was going to be an adventure and a half with this little one.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days passed and Evergreen spent most of her time alone at her house with Koji. She did go to the guild a few times to talk to Mira but that was about it. She was heading to the guild again this morning to see if Elfman was back. She looked at Koji who was asleep in her arms as she walked down the street. She walked into the guild and was met at the door by the rest of the Thunder Legion. "Hey Ever. Where have you been for the last few days. You barely see us." Bickslow said crossing his arms. "Where were you? Come play? She's got a baby." His dolls chimed flying around Evergreen. "Who's the baby?" Freed asked. "I found him. He's a take-over baby. Left to be killed." She said. "So Koji and I have been at my place." She said. "Who's Koji?" Bickslow asked. "The baby you dummy." She muttered walking off.

She sat at a table lying Koji on her forearms which were against the table so Koji was facing her. Freed and Bickslow sat across from her. "Is Elfman back yet?" she asked. "No. Why? You miss him?" Bickslow teased sticking his tongue out. Evergreen looked at him over the top of her glasses. "If you don't shut up and put your tongue back, I'll turn it to stone and remove it." She said as Freed smiled. Bickslow glared at her. "Boy are we touchy today." He muttered.

Evergreen sighed to herself. Bickslow had only been teasing but she didn't want people talking. But if she had been honest, she was missing him. Oh how she wanted him to come back so badly. But she also wanted to take him back to her apartment. She just wanted him with her. Holding her. The feel of his skin against hers. She looked back at Koji sighing softly.

She stroked Koji's cheek gently as he stared up at her. She looked up when she heard the guild doors close and saw Elfman walk over to his sisters who were quickly by his side checking over what she assumed were wounds. She got up walking over closer looking at him. There was blood trailing down his arm in every crevice from his muscles. She really wanted to know if he was okay but she didn't want to ask and sound like she cared. She knew Mira would never let her live it down. Elfman looked back at her and cracked her a half smile. "Got the job done. Money is in my bag there." he said and she looked at the bag. "Thank you." She said softly taking the money out.

She then sat down beside him watching as Mira and Lisanna finished bandaging his arm. She had Koji against her shoulder sleeping so rested her other hand in her lap. "So...uh..." Ever started when she felt his brush against hers. "The job was fine. Just a little harder than I expected. No need to be concerned." he said. "I'm not. I just hate to think you were hurt because you did a job that was too hard for you." she said pushing her glasses up. "I'm a man! I can deal with anything!" he said and Evergreen growled. "Stop with the man talk!" she snapped. Mira giggled to herself. "Let's leave the two lovers be." she said and Lisanna agreed following. Elfman sighed looking over at Evergreen. She lay Koji in his arms gently. "Here, some compensation for doing the job for me." she said.

Elfman looked down at Koji as he slept. He still didn't look too happy. "Something wrong?" Evergreen asked. "Nah. My back just hurts. The train trip back was so uncomfortable." he said. "Come upstairs." she said getting up and heading to the top floor. Elfman followed her up and she went to a room. He went in looking at her. "Close the door." she said softly and he did. He then put Koji down as she pointed to the bed. "I want you to lie down on your stomach. But remove your vest first." she said. He did as she told him and then lay down. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Just relax." she said as she climbed over him sitting on his hips. She pressed her hands to his shoulders gently rubbing in small circles. "Don't you dare mention this to anyone or I will break you. This is simply my way of thanking you." she said. He nodded relaxing under her touch.

"Hey Ever." he said looking over at Koji. "Yes?" she asked moving her hands over his back. "How do you impress a girl that's practically unimpressed with everything?" he questioned. Evergreen looked down at the man under her. "Um, well find out what she likes. Buy her those things I guess. Try to take her to places she's interested in." she said. "Why? Who is this girl?" He just shrugged. "A girl I met while on the train." he said and Evergreen nodded slightly. She felt her heart drop to her stomach though at the thought of him with another woman. She ran her hand up his back still applying pressure, as she moved it to his neck and up into his thick hair. "I think you're getting a little distracted." he muttered and she moved her hand. "Sorry. I just got lost in thought." she lied. Well, only half lied. She did get lost in thought. Thoughts about him.

She looked back down at his back as her small hands worked over his skin gently. She often gave the boys a massage after a job but Elfman was different. She could see herself doing this at her place. Just the two of them and the sound of little feet running around them. She trailed her fingers across a muscle in his back smiling to herself. The thought of having her own family with him made her heart race. "Do you want kids?" she asked softly. Elfman glanced back at her before looking back at the wall. "Yeah. You?" he asked. "From the right man I would yes." She said rubbing his shoulders. Elfman nodded slightly. "You'd be a great mother." He said and she smiled.

She finished his massage and climbed off him washing her hands. "That should help." she said softly. He smiled sitting up. "Thanks Ever." he said kissing her cheek. "I better get home and rest." she nodded resting her head against his. "Thank you again." she said softly. Elfman just smiled as the two locked eyes. God she could get lost in those eyes of his. She ran her hand through his hair brushing it back a little to kiss his forehead. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." She said before she let him leave.

Ever left for home with Koji an hour later. She was still upset about Elfman liking another woman. She felt like her world was falling apart with every step she took. It was like walking on a staircase of cards. Every step, a card fell. No matter how lightly she walked. She had to fight to get him back. Even if that meant she had to admit she loved the beast. He was her beast. And she wasn't letting that go.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days passed and Evergreen woke up refreshed. She pulled on her night gown doing up the sash around her waist. She briefly checked on Koji who was asleep before heading to the kitchen. She had just started making up some breakfast when there was a knock at her door. She grumbled to herself about it being too early for visitors as she slowly walked to the door. She opened it to see a bunch of roses on her doorstep and beside it, a basket with something wrapped up. She took them both inside sitting them on the counter. She put the roses in a vase filling it with water before taking the card from it.

 _Hey Ever,_

 _Thought you might do with some help. Just a little something for you both._

 _Freed and Bickslow (and co.)_

 _P.S. we have nothing to do with that basket_

She smiled pulling out the 200J and put it on her counter. She then looked at the basket pulling out the package undoing the paper to see a purse. She lifted it up seeing it had been the one she'd been wanting for ages. She'd only told her team but news travels fast in the guild. It was a green satin purse that matched her dress with a silver sequin pattern across the satin. She then spotted a small envelope in the bottom of the basket. She opened it looking at the paper.

 _Go to the store in the far west of town, tell them you were sent here to collect a package under the name of B.A. He'll understand._

Evergreen was slightly confused but decided to check it out anyway. She finished making her breakfast and ate it before getting Koji up. She sat him against her chest before grabbing a scarf if hers, crossed it over her back, around Koji and the tied it up around her to carry Koji. She then walked out heading off. She found an old store and walked inside. She spotted an old man behind the counter watching her. "Can I help you miss?" he asked. "Yes. I'm here to collect a package under the name of B.A." she said. "Ah yes. I was told a beautiful woman would be here to collect it. Just a moment." he disappeared out the back leaving Evergreen to look at the old vintage things, kids clothes and odd bits and pieces. The old man scurried back out with a box. "Here you go." he said and Evergreen smiled. "Thank you." she said softly. "Do you know what it is?" she asked. "Clothes and toys for your little one." he said. "Well if you see this B.A., be sure to thank them for me." she said. "I most certainly will pass it on." he promised. Ever smiled leaving the store. She headed back to her apartment to look through the box. Koji squealed softly grabbing her dress smiling up at her. "In a moment Koji." she said kissing his head.

She arrived back at her apartment and put the box down before putting Koji on the ground. He stayed by her feet as she opened the box pulling. She pulled out a few toys putting them beside Koji before pulling the clothes out. There was a set of overalls, a few T-shirts, some were plain some had pictures, then there were some shorts, some socks and shoes. She lifted Koji up sitting him on her lap. "Look at that. All of that is yours." she whispered kissing the side of his head. Koji giggled holding her hands tightly. "Now let's go use that money to buy you something's." she said grabbing the money. Koji was put back in the scarf as she left. She left her apartment and headed back to town to buy some baby things.

She hadn't got far when she met Elfman and a female. "Hey Ever. Come here a minute." Elfman called. She went over and he smiled. "Ever, this is Savannah. Savannah this is Ever." he said. "Evergreen actually. Only the Thunder Legion and Laxus call me Ever. And I allow Elfman to when I'm in a good mood." Ever muttered eyeing over Savannah. She was about her height, blonde shoulder length hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a slim dress that reached her knees and was a white dress with red cherry blossoms over it. She wasn't bad looking she supposed but still. Not Elfman's kind.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Evergreen." she said softly. Evergreen just looked at her through her glasses. "I have shopping to do." Ever said looking at Koji who was staring at Elfman giggling softly. "Why don't you come Elfman?" she said and Elfman nodded. "Sure. You could do with a man's say in things." he said and Savannah giggled. Ever just rolled her eyes and walked off. "She doesn't appreciate my "man" talk." Elfman said and Savannah smiled holding his arm. "That's okay. More manliness for me." she said and Elfman smiled. Evergreen seethed with anger as the two continued to talk about the different things he was manly at and flirted away with each other. "Okay new rule! No flirting while you're with me!" she snapped. "Elfman on one side, that girl on the other." They both moved to either side of her and Evergreen sighed softly. Koji looked over at Elfman again and giggled softly reaching over for him. "Papa. Mama." he whispered smiling. Evergreen looked at Koji and then passed him to Elfman. Elfman held him close as they walked along.

Ever watched the two of them closely throughout the day. She hated to admit it but she could see the two becoming a couple especially while Koji was with Elfman. They looked like their own little family. She kept herself distracted from it by buying a crib, a little basket for him to be in when she was out, some baby food and any other bits he'd need. But keeping the two separated didn't work well so she only had one other choice.

After the shopping, Ever headed off with Koji for another house not far from her own. She walked straight in and looked around before seeing the man she was after in his kitchen. She sat Koji, who was asleep in his basket, on the ground. "Hug me." she said walking to the kitchen. She sighed softly as Bickslow's arms wrapped around her. "What's up Ever?" he asked softly. "I happen to like some idiot but he's in love with another girl." she whispered. "Like?" Bickslow asked making her look at him. "Love then." she said and he smiled. "That's better." Bickslow sat Ever down at the table sitting opposite her as he pulled his helmet off. "So what's the deal?" he asked. "Okay so I love this man. And I've only just started realizing that. But you know what I'm like." she said and Bickslow smirked. "You're stubborn and don't wanna tell him." he said and Ever nodded. "So who is the doomed guy?" he asked and Ever glared at him. "I'm not saying." she muttered. "Okay, who's the girl he's with?" he asked. "Savannah. She's not even that good looking!" Ever snapped. "Maybe to him she is." he said. "I can't see that myself." Ever said looking at the dark mage.

"Maybe he's blind then? Who are we comparing this girl to?" he asked. "Me!" Ever said and Bickslow laughed. "Well if that's the case, everyone isn't good looking to you." he said and Evergreen sighed. "Everyone except Mira. I like her looks. And Cana and Erza on a good day." she said and Bickslow just rolled his eyes. "Is he good looking?" Bickslow asked. Evergreen smiled staring into nothing. "Yeah. He's so tall and strong. That white hair, blue eyes, firm yet kind face." she sighed softly. "Elfman's everything I've ever wanted." Bickslow burst out laughing. "Hold up there! Elfman?! As in second oldest of the Strauss siblings? Beasty Elfman?!" Evergreen blinked saying nothing before nodding slightly. "It's pathetic really." she said and Bickslow looked at her before he snatched her up hugging his friend tightly. "Stop being so hard on yourself Ever. Elfman is a good pairing for you. So don't worry about anything. You'll be fine." Ever wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him back. "Elfman will realize sooner or later. Otherwise if those two get as far as marriage, call me okay? Me and my babies will crash the wedding." he said, his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

Ever laughed softly hugging him tightly. "Okay Bickslow. Thank you." she whispered. "Hey, I'd never let my friends down. Nor would I let her suffer alone. As Elfman once said," he said before both smiled. "As a man I can't allow it!" they chimed


	4. Chapter 4

As a week went by, everyday Ever found a different package at her doorstep from the B.A. person. And it always had something for her and Koji. She really was starting to like the attention from this admirer. But she really wanted to know who this B.A. was.

One morning however she heard something at the door and looked out to see another package. She looked down the hallway to see a cloak disappear around the corner. She ran off and down the stairs. She reached out grabbing an arm pulling them back. She looked at them and froze. "Mirajane?!" she shrieked and Mira smiled innocently. "You weren't supposed to find out but I was rushing." she said and Ever held her head. Ever turned running upstairs and Mira followed. "Ever it's really not what you think. I had to drop the packages off on my way to work." she called. "Drop them off?" Ever asked looking at her as they reached her apartment. "Yes." Mira said softly. "Oh I thought you were this B.A. person." she said and Mira laughed sitting down as Ever brought Koji out. "Oh no. They're the initials of his nickname." Mira said. "So who is he?" Ever asked. Mira got up leading her to the window overlooking the street. She pulled back the curtains and pointed down to the entrance to the building. Ever looked down to see Elfman with Lisanna on his shoulders pointing to something in a book she had. "B.A...meaning Beast Arm." Mira said smiling before she walked out. "Are you telling me that Elfman did all this!" Ever yelled running out after the barmaid. "C'mon. You can talk to him." Mira said.

Mirajane walked out the building and Elfman looked at his sister. "Ready now?" he asked. "I don't think so little brother." she said before pulling Ever over with Koji. Elfman instantly turned walking off. "Are you telling me Elfman, you're man enough to fight for me but not manly enough to admit you want to help me care for Koji?" Evergreen asked looking at him. Elfman put Lisanna down resting his hands on his little sisters shoulders. "Just tell her Elf." she said softly as Mira took Koji. "We'll meet you both at the guild." Mira said walking off with Lisa and Koji as Elfman sighed. "It's not just that. I-It's...I can't stop t-thinking about you. I can't help but wonder what it's like to be with you." he muttered still keeping his back to her. "And I don't just mean like on jobs. I just wonder what it's like being with you. Holding you. In bed with you. Everything. I just couldn't face you anymore. I'm a sorry excuse for a man."

Evergreen walked over looking into the distance. "And Savannah?" she asked. "An old friend of mine that agreed to come to see the guild. We often got asked if we were dating because we flirted but it was just fun. She had nothing to do with it." he said. Evergreen slipped her hand into his large one and smiled at him. "You're not a sorry excuse for a man. You're manlier now than you have ever been." she said and Elfman looked at her. "So when I gave you that massage, you were talking about me." she said and he nodded slightly. She pulled him down a bit standing on her tiptoes kissing him gently. He wrapped one arm around her lifting her up.

"Elfman." she whispered. "Yes Ever?" he said looking at her. "I love you too. And I want you to stay with me tonight." Elfman looked at her and then nodded. "Thank you for all those gifts. I'll have one for you tonight." she whispered pressing her lips against his ear. "And for your eyes only." Elfman smiled kissing her neck gently. "I look forward to it then." he said before he headed off towards the guild with her still perched on his arm. Evergreen rested her head on his stroking his hair gently. They arrived at the guild and he put her down gently. She went and collected Koji. She then went back upstairs to where Elfman was. She sat beside him again looking at her baby. Elfman wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close watching Koji closely. Koji giggled softly reaching out for Elfman. Ever passed the small child to him carefully. Elfman could hold Koji in one hand and still had some room to spare. Koji looked so small compared to him.

Evergreen smiled to herself resting her head on his arm. She trailed one hand lightly down his arm before tracing over his muscles. "Ever, not here." he muttered stroking Koji's hair. Evergreen ignored him as she kissed his shoulder. She smiled up at him as she turned his head to her. "Kiss me." She whispered. "No. Not here. Far too many people just waiting to gossip." He muttered. "Number one is Mira. Lisanna is two followed by the rest of the guild." Ever sighed crossing her arms. "You're no man then." She muttered back.

Evergreen let out a yelp when she felt his large hands grab her shoulders before he kissed her full on the lips. Evergreen smiled as she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. "Am I a man now?" he muttered pulling away. "Yes Elfman. You are a man." She said softly.

"I knew you two were going to get together!" Lisanna said and Elfman glanced up to see his baby sister at the stairs watching them. Elfman stood up putting Koji in Ever's arms. "Excuse me a minute." He muttered. Lisanna squeaked running down the stairs with her brother close behind her. Ever smiled to herself holding Koji close. "Well, I guess he'll deal with her." She said looking at Koji stroking his cheek. "And you'll have a real man for a father." Koji giggled reaching out and grabbing her glasses. Evergreen took them off him gently and put them back on. "Don't touch the glasses Koji." She said standing up. She walked to the railing looking down at Elfman who had caught Lisanna and was holding her over his shoulder giggling. Mira then walked up to them and the three began talking. Elfman glanced up to see Evergreen watching him and flashed her a half smile. "That's my Elfman." She whispered before walking down to join with her team again.

Freed looked at her as she sat down across from him and Bickslow. "So, how's things going with your admirer?" Freed asked. "Fine. I know who he is now. He's spending the night with me." Evergreen said taking a bottle for Koji and feeding him. "Uh-oh. Better not let Elfman hear." Bickslow teased. "He already heard. How do you think he'll know to come to my house if I didn't tell him to." Ever said glancing up at the two of them, both with their mouths hanging open. "And if you dare repeat a word of this to anyone, I will turn you both to stone and put you in my garden as lawn ornaments!" she warned looking over her glasses.

Both nodded as Bickslow held his arms out. "I wanna feed the baby." He stated. Evergreen passed him over watching closely as Bickslow fed Koji. She couldn't wait till tonight. She was going to make it something extra special.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated the story, been kept really busy recently but I'll do better to keep up**

By late afternoon, Evergreen headed back to her place with Koji. She fed and bathed him before she put him to bed. She then went out and started preparing a dinner for her and Elfman. She had told him to come to her place at 7 when it was dark so the rest of the guild wouldn't know or see him. Once dinner was cooking, she went and got changed deciding she wanted to look her best for when he came. After all, he had done so much for them.

Elfman arrived just after seven knocking on the door. "I'm in the kitchen!" she called. Elfman walked in closing the door. She glanced out of the kitchen to see him in his usual black long pants, a dress shirt and his green and yellow vest over the top. She smiled walking out in a strapless green dress like she usually wore but with sparkles over it and her usual stockings. "Hungry Elfman?" she asked as he just looked her over from head to toe. "Hm, yeah." He muttered as she grabbed his hand. She just stared at it for a minute. Her hand seemed so small compared to hers. Now she was getting nervous about her grand plan.

Elfman squeezed her hand gently. "Are you okay Ever?" he asked. "Hm? Oh yes. Just lost in thought." She said pulling him to the table. He sat down watching as she dished up their dinner and brought it over. She sat down opposite him. "Oh! Here, these are for you." He said handing over a bunch of flowers. Evergreen took them and smiled as she stood up. "Oh thank you." She said walking over to the counter putting them in some water. She then walked over to Elfman kissing him. "You're such a gentleman Elfman." She said before sitting down again. Elfman just half smiled as they began eating.

After dinner Evergreen decided that it was time he got his present. She finished cleaning up before walking to her living room where Elfman was sitting. She climbed onto his lap resting the side of her head against his. "You ready for your present Elfman?" she whispered. "Yeah I think so." He said as she grabbed the collar on his shirt pulling at it, the top few buttons coming undone.

She grabbed the zip on her dress pulling it down before removing it. Elfman just stared at the half naked girl on his lap. Evergreen smiled as she pulled his vest off. "I'm giving you me Elfman. I'm going to be your gift for helping me so much with Koji." She said. "Does this mean if someone else had, they'd get this?" he questioned. "No. This is a special gift reserved for you." She pulled him closer kissing him gently. "Because you belong to me, and I belong to you." Elfman recaptured her lips as she returned it, her hands snaking around his neck and into his thick hair. He slowly wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Ever pulled away slightly to catch her breath. She looked at his shirt pulling it undone. She then pushed the fabric off his shoulders and removed it from him. She felt like she could've melted at the sight of him like this. Not that it was the first time seeing him shirtless, but it was the first time she had seen it in an intimate way.

And she loved it.

She gasped when he started kissing down her neck leaving a trail of marks behind. She let out a small yelp when he bit down. He then stopped. "Elfman?" she whispered. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He muttered. "No, no. Go on. I love it. Mark me Elfman, mark me as yours." She whispered. Elfman resumed kissing and sucking on her soft skin. Ever smiled as he kissed along her shoulders. She ran her hands over his chest feeling every muscle under her hands smiling. Elfman ran one hand through her hair kissing her passionately as his other hand grabbed the clasp of her bra. He undid it removing the garment from her. "Bedroom." she whispered. He got up moving to her room.

He lay her down gently and she grabbed his belt undoing it. He removed his boots followed by his pants. He then pulled her panties off kissing her gently. She looked at him after she removed his boxers. She paused at the size of him not quite sure how she would survive this. Elfman kissed her gently as she pulled him close. "Alright Elfman. Show me what this man can do." she whispered nuzzling him gently. He pushed into her slowly so he wouldn't hurt her too much. She whimpered softly burying her face in his neck as she stretched to fit his size. Once he was fully in, he didn't move. She just kept her eyes closed holding him tightly. Elfman stroked her hair gently as he wiped her tears away. "You sure you want this Ever?" he asked and he nodded. "Yes. Now just move slowly." she whispered. Elfman nodded and began rocking against her slowly.

The pain was agonizing but she also wanted him to make her scream. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer. "Oh Elfman...more please." she begged softly. He picked up the pace as little holding her tighter as she half screamed. "Please Ever. I don't want to hurt you." he whispered. "No! I want you! I need you Elfman! I'll get over it just keep going!" she snapped. Elfman sighed softly but continued going since that's what she wanted. She groaned softly closing her eyes as he kissed down her neck occasionally biting down leaving marks in his wake. Her nails clawed at his back as she bit her lip to keep from screaming. The last thing she wanted to do was to wake Koji. "Elfman, turn over. I want to be on top." Ever whispered. Elfman pulled her against him as he lay on his back. Evergreen rested her hands on his chest as she began moving against him. Elfman held her waist gently watching her closely. He still wasn't sure about any of this but he had to admit, he loved this.

"Agh Elfman! You're so big it hurts!" Elfman brushed her hair out of her face. "I told you we shouldn't!" he muttered. She glared at him. "I want this. And so do you!" she fired back. Elfman moved against her making her fall against him. "I never said I didn't Ever." he muttered kissing her cheek. Ever smiled as Elfman moved her against him gently working her up closer to her climax. Ever rested her head against his chest as he sent her over. She covered her mouth as she screamed, his load filling her. Ever panted softly looking at him. "I love you Ever." he whispered. "I love you too Elfman." she said softly kissing his cheek. She settled on top of him closing her eyes. "I want more Elfie." she whispered smiling. Elfman nodded slightly stroking her hair. "Okay." he said softly nuzzling her before they started on round two.


	6. Chapter 6

**So apparently I haven't updated in almost a year...oops 0.o Have 2 as compensation XD**

The following morning, Elfman woke up first as the sun came trickling through her blinds. He glanced beside him to see Evergreen still asleep on her stomach, and cuddled against his side. He moved out of bed without waking her before he showered and dressed. He then walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He cooked up some eggs and toast before taking it back to the bedroom. "Ever, time to wake up." he said pulling open her blinds. Ever groaned grabbing her glasses from her side table. She then staggered out of the bedroom to the bathroom before returning a minute later with a green night gown on over her underwear with fur around the collar and cuffs. She walked over to Elfman grabbing his face gently. "I am in severe pain so you better do what I want today or I'll end us." she said firmly before kissing him harshly. "I love you so much." Elfman smiled lifting her up gently. "Don't worry Ever. You rest today and leave Koji with me."

After breakfast Elfman left for the guild with Koji so Evergreen had some time to herself. She did a few things at home, mostly reading because it didn't involve moving. But she soon started wanting to be with Elfman. So, she got a few things before leaving.

She headed towards the guild before spotting Elfman and Lisanna at a stall. She paused spotting another girl beside them chatting to Elfman and looking at Koji. She frowned marching over. "You! Get away from my baby and stop talking to my man!" Ever snapped. "My man?" Elfman repeated and Lisanna giggled. "Ever and Elfman are dating!" Ever snatched Koji closely to her glaring at the girl. "Why are you still here? Go!" she snapped and the girl left. Evergreen walked over to Elfman burring her face in his vest. "I want to go to the guild." she whispered. Elfman lifted her up sitting her on his shoulder. "Just a couple more things then we'll go." he said taking his little sister off. Ever smiled keeping Koji close.

They returned to the guild and Ever sat at her own table with Elfman. "Why am I now your man? I didn't think you liked my man talk." he said and Ever cuddled up to his side. "I don't. But you're still my man. You'll always be mine and I'll fight for you." She said lying Koji in his basket. She smiled to herself when she felt Elfman nuzzling her gently. "That's my Ever."

Evergreen turned leaning on his side. "I want my own place with you." She whispered. Elfman looked down at her as she twirled her hair around her finger. "Really? We haven't even started dating Ever." He said and she shrugged. "We can start can't we? You want you to be Koji's father. You need to move in with me. We need a bigger place." She said hugging him gently. "Why? Don't you want to?" Elfman shook his head. "No I want to be with you but I'm just not sure about moving in." he said looking over at his sisters. "Elfman, you're sisters will be fine. They can protect themselves. I won't keep you away from them. I just want you with me when I wake up in the mornings." She said kissing his cheek.

"Think about it. Offer remains open."

Elfman got up walking over to his sisters. "Hey Mira. I need to talk to you." He said sitting across from them. Mira walked over and smiled. "What's wrong Elfman?" she asked as Lisanna came over. "Ever wants me to move in with her. Well, move with her to another place where we can raise Koji." he said and both girls smiled. "That's so good! You should totally do that!" Mirajane said beaming. He just stared at her and turned looked at Lisanna. "I agree! You two are so cute together! Go move in with her!" Lisanna said clapping her hands. "But what about you two?" he asked. "We'll be fine Elfman. Just do what you want. It's your life and you deserve to be happy." Mira said holding his hands. "We'll always be there if you need us like you'll be there for us." Elfman rested his head on Mira's smiling. "I love you both so much." he whispered. "And we love you too." Lisanna beamed hugging him.

"Now go and tell her you'll move in with her before she changes her mind." Lisanna giggled shooing him away. Elfman kissed both their heads before walking off.

Elfman walked up to Evergreen who was playing with Koji. He watched her for a minute as she held his hands to her face kissing them. Koji giggled softly watching her. Elfman walked up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders gently. "Yes Elfman?" she said glancing up at him. "I've decided I'd like to get a place with you." he said and she smiled putting Koji down as she stood up. She then turned pulling him down to kiss him. Elfman returned the kiss savouring the taste of her lips on his. "Good. Let's go view some places I've been eyeing off." she said and he nodded. He took Koji as she half dragged him out if the guild. Elfman didn't mind though. It meant he had her and that's all he wanted.

After a week of looking, Evergreen finally settled on a place and bought it. She sold hers and moved out, and Elfman moved away from his sisters. It was a two story house set in a lovely part of Fiore partially up on a hill. She had the garden decorated with her statues and hanging baskets. Downstairs she had more of her statues in the living room. The kitchen was beside it along with a dining room plus a study off to the side. Upstairs there was their room with a balcony out the front with a view of Fiore, a room for Koji, a spare room and a bathroom. The back garden had more still of Ever's statues. Evergreen loved the house. Elfman was unsure about all the statues. But he liked the house as well.

Elfman watched as Evergreen unpacked some of the boxes. He was so in love with the woman it was crazy. And now he was going to be living with her. He walked over pulling her away from the job she had been doing and kissed her, his hands slipping into her brown locks as she rested her small hands on his larger biceps. He pulled back after a minute and she looked up at him. "What was that for?" she asked softly. "No reason. Just because I love you." He said and she smiled hugging his neck. "And because you're a man." She muttered as he chuckled. "Exactly. You know how it goes." She nuzzled him gently and kissed his cheek.

"Alright back to unpacking. Show me how a man does it." She teased as he put her down. "I just unpack. No secret." He muttered. "Bet it would be more fun if you took your shirt off." She mused. "Fun for who? You or me?" he asked smirking. "Me of course. It's always for me." She said poking his arm. "Now take it off or I turn you to stone." Elfman rolled his eyes but took it off anyway. Evergreen smiled to herself as they continued unpacking.


	7. Chapter 7

The first morning after they moved in, Elfman woke up. Evergreen was still sound asleep with Koji on her chest and an empty milk bottle on the floor. Elfman took Koji from her gently kissing her hair. He could get used to waking up with her beside him. She rolled over cuddling into his side more. He stayed there a minute longer till she had settled again. He then walked out and got both Koji and himself ready. He then put Koji down to play while he started breakfast. He glanced over at one if the statues and sighed. "Is there anywhere she doesn't have these things." he muttered. "Probably ex boyfriends of hers." Elfman paused for a moment. Where they actually ex's of hers? And was he going to become one of them? The thought of being turned a statue didn't take his fancy at all. Then again, neither did the idea of her having ex's.

"Mm morning you." Ever's voice came as she leant on his back. He turned around and smiled at her. "Admiring all my statues huh?" she said as he gave her a morning kiss. "Are they old boyfriends?" he asked and she smiled. "No you idiot. They're statues I made." she said and Elfman nodded. "Good." Evergreen sensed a little possessiveness in the tone of his voice and smiled to herself as she just realized something. She liked him sounding possessive of her. She kissed his cheek before nuzzling him gently. "You're my first Elfman." she whispered.

The two sat down to breakfast before they left for town. Ever decided to see how protective Elfman was over her. There were always one group of guys near a bar that made passes at her. She always avoided them except for today. She went past and as usual, they called her over. She went up to them keeping Koji close, looking at them over her glasses. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Sure. Spend a night with me." one said smirking. "I turn all men who only do it once for fun, to stone. Then decorate my house with them." she said and they just looked at her. "Sure you do sugar. Now why don't you spend the night with a real man?" the second said. She rolled her eyes. Only Elfman got away doing things like that. "You need someone like me in your life." he said and Ever looked at him. "I don't think so." she muttered.

"And just what are you doing?" She glanced up to see Elfman right behind her, towering over them and glaring at the men. "Trying to sweet talk this woman." one said. "Get away from my woman and don't touch her!" Elfman growled pulling Ever against him. Ever smiled to herself holding his hands. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop us?" Elfman glared at them. "Take over: Beast Soul!" Evergreen moved out of the way as Elfman swatted the bunch away from him. "You low life scum have no right to touch her! She's a member of Fairy Tail's Thunder God Tribe!" Evergreen ducked as another flew over her head. She put Koji down somewhere safe before running over to Elfman grabbing one of his arms. "Elfman wait! Look at me!" she said firmly. Elfman stopped but didn't look at her. He was too busy glaring at the men who made a pass at Ever.

"Elfman look at me now!" she snapped. Elfman looked down at her, the rage dying down at the sight of her smile. "There's my man. Go back to normal Elfman. I'm right here and safe." she said giving him a quick peck. He went back to his normal self and she hugged him tightly. "They didn't hurt me Elfman. You're the only man I need." she said as he held her. "You're not theirs. You're mine. And you deserve to be treated better than they do." he whispered and she smiled. "I know. And I don't mind you getting protective." she let go collecting Koji before taking his hand pulling him off towards the guild. She had her facts now. And it didn't bother her. If anyone touched Elfman, she'd turn them to stone anyway. Elfman stuck close to his now girlfriend as they walked on.

They arrived at the guild and Evergreen sat down at a table. Elfman stood behind her rubbing her shoulders gently as she put Koji on her lap. Lisanna ran over and smiled. "Hey you two." she said and Elfman smiled at her. "How are you and Mirajane doing?" he asked. "Fine. Can I play with Koji?" she asked. Evergreen smiled and handed him to her. "Be my guest." she said and Lisanna took him and walked off. Elfman sat down looking at Evergreen. She leant over against his chest looking up at him. Elfman stroked her hair gently watching his little sister with Koji. Evergreen climbed onto his lap as he looked at her. She pressed her lips to his neck gently as she moved his collar to get better access to his neck. She then pressed her tongue against his neck.

"E-Ever...stop that." he whispered as she pulled away. "You love me don't you? Do what I want, please?" she begged softly. Elfman smiled kissing her neck softly. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. She gasped as he bit her gently. He gently slipped one hand to the front of her dress gently rubbing her covered bosom. She groaned softly burying her face in his neck feeling him smirking against her skin. "Elfman! Guess what!" Mira called running over. Elfman stopped and looked at his older sister. "What is it?" he asked. "Queen Hisui's birthday is tomorrow night and we've all been invited!" she said and Elfman smiled. "That's great sis." he said as she ran off to tell the others. Evergreen hugged him again smiling as she played with his hair. "This time we'll be dancing as a couple." she said and he nodded kissing her cheek. "Better go buy you a dress."

Elfman took Ever shopping that afternoon. She bought herself a light green strapless dress with matching sleeves separate. It had gold around the edges and full length. A golden sash was done around the waist and then down the front the full length. The sweetheart lined bodice had small silver diamonds lining just below the golden edges. She had then bought Koji a small suit for the special night. Elfman bought himself another suit that had a dark green jacket, white dress shirt, and green pants. They left them out till the following evening when they got ready to go.

The guild arrived at the palace and we're taken inside where Hiusi met them. She spoke to each one before coming to Elfman and Evergreen. She smiled looking at Koji. "Oh my. He is a handsome young man." she said softly and Evergreen smiled. "Yes. I found him abandoned and took him on." she said. "May I hold him for a while?" Hisui asked. "Of course." Evergreen passed him over and Hisui smiled holding him close as they walked to the ballroom. Natsu was immediately at the buffet with Lucy and Lisanna while Evergreen wanted to dance. She grabbed Elfman's arm pulling him to the dance floor. He pulled her smaller frame against his as they danced around.

Evergreen held him gently resting her head against him. She smiled as he held her waist a little tighter. He kissed her head gently. "I love you Ever." he whispered and she smiled. "I love you Elfman." she whispered closing her eyes. He looked over at Hisui with Koji who was sleeping. "Elfman." Evergreen whispered. "Yes Ever?" he asked looking down at her. "I want to tell you something. Privately." Elfman nodded leading her away from the crowds. He walked to the balcony and closed the doors behind them. He watched as Evergreen walked to the edge leaning on the railings fiddling with her fan. She paused when he pulled her hair back gently before kissing her head. "What's wrong Evergreen?" he asked and she looked at him. "It's just...nothing." Elfman stared at her more than a little confused.

"Ever, you've never been like this. The whole time I've known you, you've never been like this." he said stroking her cheek gently as he brushed her hair out of her face. She leant into his hand closing her eyes. She felt him kiss her on the top of her head before he placed another few kisses on her forehead, temple, cheek, and neck. She looked up meeting his piercing gaze. "What's wrong Ever?" he asked again. She opened her mouth to speak when Freed appeared at the door. "We're leaving Ever. We've been called for a job." he said. She nodded kissing Elfman's cheek. "I'll tell you when I get back. Take good care of Koji." she whispered meeting his lips in another passionate kiss. She then left with her team.


End file.
